


Blackness

by Wengermina



Series: Dorgias Series [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wengermina/pseuds/Wengermina
Summary: First part of the series where we will focus on the moment that Noah can no longer see.





	Blackness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first time here, nice to meet you. This is going to be a series about the Dorgias brothers, I really love Noah so I was thinking to write from the beginning to the end. I do not know how many parts this series will have but at the moment I have thought of as 6 more fics. At some point Atobe will appear and end up being Atonoah.  
> For my part I have nothing more to say except that it would be good to have tissues nearby.  
> I hope you enjoy it and I hope to return soon.

It was a peaceful day in Dorgia´s house, just like a normal day in Australia for two high schoolers who were in the garden of their house having breakfast quietly. It was a sunny day so both brothers had decided to go out there to enjoy the atmosphere. Both J.J. and Noah were wearing their uniform because after that they had training in the tennis club.  
-J.J. I want to prove a new movement for our doubles today. - said Noah while he was drinking his juice.  
-Oh, do you have something new in your mind? I will be happy to try it, I suppose you have to keep it in secret right? – said J.J. as he looked at his little brother who had a small smile, which he had known so much since they were little and Noah always told him to try something new.  
-Of course, you already know me it's always good to have something hidden under your sleeve. So, do you think it's okay after the afternoon training?-  
-Yeah I think I am free.-  
-You are always free for me.-  
-What I'm going to do, you're my favorite brother and I can´t say no and less when you pout. – said J.J. knowing that it would annoy Noah.  
-I don´t pout!-  
-Yes, you do, you are doing now. - J.J. laughed at the sight of his brother's face and came up to him while gently stroking his hair. He liked to tease his brother but at the same time I loved him very much.  
-J.J. I know you like my hair a lot but we will be late. - said as he got up, they were really good on time, but he did not want to comb his hair again after JJ had ruffled it.  
-You know you will not be able to escape me, sooner or later I will return. – said imitating the voice of a murderer of the movies as he picked up the things from the table.  
-Don´t worry bro, I will be prepared. - And with this Noah winked at him before entering the house. 

The morning practice was like usual, without a doubt both were in good form, their doubles had no weakness, and if they continued this way they would surely have no rival. J.J. saw how Noah had a good relationship with the rest of the team, but he was a bit colder, he did not like them but they were not the best friends in the world. J.J. only showed affection with Noah, he was the only person with whom could be opened without problem. And for nothing in the world would let anything happen to him. That was the promise he had made to himself.  
\- J.J. I'm going ahead to go to class, I will see you later. – 

J.J. waved a hand at him as he watched him leave, and he finished changing his clothes. The day was going slow for him, he wanted to finish the morning to return to the afternoon training and finally go and try that with Noah. He did not usually tell him that he wanted to try beforehand, but he showed it to him when they were alone.  
He looked out of the window, suddenly the sky was turning dark, an image totally opposite with that morning. The clouds did not foreshadow anything good, he just hoped that was not going to change the plans.

But unfortunately he was wrong, by the end of the classes had already begun to rain, not a great storm but by the sight of lightning was nearby. When JJ went down the stairs he came across a teammate.  
-Ah J.J. I was looking for you, the captain has said that the training is canceled, I have not found your brother, could you tell him? –  
-Yes, sure. - said in an indifferent tone of voice. When he said goodbye with an "until tomorrow," he went to the only place his brother could be: his class.  
Upon arriving there one of Noah's classmates told him that he had already left to which J.J. frowned in frustration.  
He knew him perfectly and knew that Noah would not have gone home straight as anyone would. They had stayed to go to that place, and it did not matter, whether it was raining or hailing, when it came to tennis, Noah was very passionate. The fact is that because of this unexpected rain, none had brought an umbrella luckily, the place where they used to train was near the school and they could seek refuge until it stopped raining.

J.J. was running down the street avoiding the people around him and dodging carefully the umbrellas. There were several times when he collided with someone but without saying anything he kept running to his destination. A thunder sounded not very distant and that did not look good; he had to find Noah as soon as possible. A few more meters and finally J.J. could see the entrance to the tennis courts, which was deserted, he could not hear the sound of the ball being hit with the racket. And that was the only thing that could tell him the location of his brother.  
-Shit…where are you Noah?...-  
He could shout his name but with the sound of the thunder it was quite difficult to be heard, so it was his turn to go looking court by court. At heart he wanted Noah not to be there, to have broken that promise, and to have returned home. But he could not leave aside the other option and really wanted to make a mistake.  
Suddenly, the light of a lightning made his attention catch one of the courts to his right, was little but could give off a figure on his back who was kneeling on the floor. He had no more, he had recognized his brother's hair at that moment. He quickly went up to the door and slammed the gate but Noah did not seem to notice him.

-Noah! How many times do I have to tell you that when the weather is like this, do not come to train?! We can do it another day, you do not have to hurry! - shouted as he approached him, but even then he did not flinch, he was still kneeling in the same position. That was weird, J.J. crouched beside him while he saw that he was covering his eyes with his hands and he was shaking....but it was not because of the rain although difficult to hear, Noah was crying.

-Hey, Noah… are you okay? Have you hurt yourself? What has happened to you? - He was worried and Noah could not calm down, so he did what he had always done when they were little and pulled him into his arms as he stroked his back.

-Shhh, I am here Noah, I am here with you, please calm down. -  
-I…I am sorry J.J. It´s my fault. - Noah finally said between sobs.  
-Hey don´t worry, I am not angry wit…-  
-No! - Yelled Noah interrupting him. –You don´t understand…J.J. I…I can´t see anymore…- said quietly as he removed his hands from his eyes and tried to look with his hands over his brother's face.  
J.J. was paralyzed when he heard that, it could not be true, it could not be true, he felt his brother's cold hands as he looked at him hoping it was a joke, but Noah did not make such jokes.  
What could he do now? His little brother needed him, but he could not move, he saw only the sadness in his brother's face where that very morning, he was smiling as always.  
-I am so sorry…I've ruined everything, our tennis…- Noah started, but he broke into tears on his chest.  
-It´s not true, we will find a solution to it, surely you can heal, I will do everything possible.- J.J. was not sure what to say to comfort him, but he had promised to do anything in his power to bring happiness back to his brother, he was not going to let that darkness seize him.

Several days later Noah was given enough medical tests to find the problem of his eyesight, J.J. did not break away from him in spite of his brother's insistence that he had to go to class and practice tennis. But he was stubborn and he kept telling him that he was not going to come back if he was not with him. His first memories playing tennis were with Noah and not for that he was going to put it aside, if he had to wait for Noah he would do it.  
They were waiting in one of the hospital rooms since they had been admitted Noah for testing and having him under medical supervision while J.J. was peeling off an apple for him.  
-Noah, here, open your mouth. - said while he was bringing him a piece of apple.  
-I am not hungry. - Noah replied without turning his head to where he was.  
-And I don´t care because you are going to eat the apple that your brother has peeled you with so much affection.- Since this had happened, Noah was more muted and hardly spoke to the others, J.J. tried to get some conversation but his answers were monotones or that style.  
Noah turned his head, his face expressionless as he opened his mouth, he knew he had only done it so as not to start a new argument, and that bothered him, it hurt to see his brother so much. He pulled the apple over to him as Noah began to chew it.  
-Is it seasonal? – asked Noah when he finished his apple.  
-Of course, the best apple for my brother.-  
-I see you two are having fun. – A new female voice interrupted them, it was the mother of both who had been watching them in silence. –The doctor is going to come now, he has news, so guys no matter what happens we will get over it together, okay?-  
His mother gave them a soft smile as he approached Noah's bed and hold his hand. J.J. looked at her, thanked her very much for the smile inherited by Noah, they looked so much that when he saw them together he could not nod with a slight smile. His mother was right they were a family and whatever the news they would stay strong for Noah.

 

-You can´t do it that! He is part of the team, he is my partner! – J.J. was very angry, he was grabbing the captain of the tennis team by the shirt, his fist closed very close to his face and that at any moment he was going to hit him.  
-J.J. please calm down, we can´t do anything, you have to accept it your brother will not be able to play tennis anymore, he can´t be in the team.-  
Instead of calming himself that made him angrier, he knew, he knew that his brother's sight was difficult to deal with, that he would not be able to see more, but that was unfair. Noah was a better player than he was and now he was nothing. Why did it have to happen to him? Why could not he do anything to stop it? If it was going to have to be like this he did not want to continue in the team, he only played because his brother but now that did not have sense right?  
-Then I leave the team too. - said as he let go the captain and walked away a few steps.  
-I do not think it's necessary that you leave the team, brother. – Noah had just arrived at the tennis courts with his cane.  
-What are you doing here? This has nothing to do with you, and it makes no sense to remain on the team if you can´t.-  
-You are wrong, this if it has to do with me, it is me who have been kicked out of the team, and that is why I need you not to leave, if there is any opportunity to heal me I want to know that you will be waiting for me and I still have to show you that. So please…J.J.

J.J. did not know what to answer, on the one hand he wanted to grant that desire, he could not deny his brother anything, but on the other it still seemed unfair to him what they had done.  
J.J. let out a sigh as he looked at Noah, it was not his usual himself but he was better than in the previous days. In fact he was surprised how the news had been taken by him when the doctor told them what was happening, he was afraid it would be worse, but he was trying.  
-Okay, you win, I'll stay on the team.-  
-Thank you J.J. and captain I apologize for my brother´s behave, please do not take it very seriously. - Noah smiled a little, though it looked more like sadness than happiness.  
-Let´s go Noah I will accompany you home.-

Although Noah told them that he wanted things to be like before, for him not doing anything was a condemnation, he had to keep all the pain he felt to not worry about it was difficult for him to act in a normal way. Their lives had changed completely but more for Noah, the one who was full of vitality now all was blackness to him.  
He only hoped that in the future he could return the color to his life and so he would work on it until he got it.


End file.
